


Perfect Spring

by Okumen



Series: Drabble-a-Day [9]
Category: Drifters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9267740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okumen/pseuds/Okumen
Summary: “It’s one hell of a spring they have.”“Idiot, it ain’t spring.”





	

The dark clouds covering the sky gave off an ominous feeling. Usually they only told of storms, but in this world it was different. This time it wasn’t ominous because a storm was coming closer. At least not the normal kind of storm that they had seen back in their own world.

“It’s one hell of a spring they have.”

“Idiot, it ain’t spring.”

“I know I know, but y’know what I mean.”

“Do I?”

Butch sighed deeply, and stabbed the air with his spoon in Kid’s direction. “Kid, ya ain’t gettin’ it.”

“I just told you I don’t. What’re you talkin’ about spring for suddenly? Cause you were born in spring?”

“Because spring’s the time when life returns t’the world after the long harsh winter.”

“Sounds poetic,” a third voice said before he could add “or something like that~”, and Butch and Sundance looked over to see one of the samurai. “I’m no good with poetry. I never got it.”

“‘s not that hard,”

“Y’understand poems then, Toyo?”

“Yeah, poems‘re important too,” the samurai said, dropping down by the fire they were sitting by. “Ya know any poems?”

“Nah, I do know the bible tough.”

“What’s the bible?”

“The holy scripts of the Christians, it’s hella borin’ but religion’s important to my family, and t’most people where I’m from, so I ended up learnin’ passages.”

“It wasn’t most important to you?” It sounded as if it was a weird thing to Toyohisa, to not find the most important thing to your family to be the most important thing for you. 

Butch shook his head. “I never believed in the stuff so, no. I preferred not goin’ to church or prayin’ and instead goin’ to work with the horses at the ranch. By the way, weren’t ya off with pops and the other guy?”

Toyohisa got an obstinate, defiant expression on his face. “Nobu was mocking Sasshu, talking about hicks don’t understandin’ this or that,” he grumbled in annoyance, not elaborating on that _this or that_ was supposed to be. Butch snorted in amusement, and grinned when Toyohisa glared. Butch waved a hand in dismissal of his annoyance. He really wasn’t intending to insult him, he liked the guy and all, he was interesting.

“Nothin’ wrong with bein’ a hick, Toyo. ‘m one too, so’s Kid.”

“You’ve never even been to Mont Clare, moron,” Kid interjected. Butch chose to ignore his friend’s comment.

“An’ besides, any people know stuff different from each other, that’s how life’s like, it’s what makes it so fun t’meet new people. It’ll always be an experience worth the time.”

“Are you sure you don’t understand poetry?”

Butch laughed. “Not a damn bit! I’m more for music than readin’ anythin’ at all.”

“Music, huh? Music’s good, you know any fit before war?”

“Nnno, I ain’t been t’war before this place, but I know music to lighten th’ spirit.” He fishes through the pockets of his clothes, not bothering to pick up any of the random stuff he carried (hoarder, Kid called him sometimes) until he found what he was looking for. He pulled the harmonica from the pocket, and blew air through it to clean it. A few sounds passed through. Toyohisa stared in confusion at the instrument. Meanwhile, Kid had settled down on his back, pulling his hat over his face.

“Ya ain’t got no harmonicas over in Japan?” Toyohisa shook his head. Butch grinned. “See, there ya’re learnin’ somethin’ more.”

The sounds of the song he played, an invigorating and well-received piece he had played at the Hole-in-the-Wall more than once in the past, floated toward the clouded dark skies, attracting the attention of people tense with waiting for the upcoming battle, only days away.

It was a weird and different world they were in, the sky was dark and ominous and heavy, but the music seemed to lift everyone’s spirits, just like music always was meant to do.


End file.
